POT dabbles
by AdorkableKitty
Summary: Dabble's about the P.O.T characters
1. Chapter 1: Jirou

P.O.T Dabbles

_A/n: Me and my sister made a bet. Whenever I guessed wrong I had to right a dabble on that person. So I guessed wrong and I have to write a dabble about Jirou._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

**Jirou's P.O.V**

I was sick and in the hospital. But Atobe had never left my side once. Atobe sat on the bed next to me and he was stroking my hair. I grabbed Atobe's other hand and held it. Atobe smiled and I cuddled close next to him and fell asleep.

**Atobe's P.O.V**

I was laying next to Jirou and was tracing his lips with my finger. They were smooth like always. I kissed his head. The nurse came in a said, "If you take care of him, you can take him home." I said I would take care of him and I carried him to my car. I laid him down in the back seat.

Jirou woke up as we pulled into the school.

"Where are we going Atobe?" He asked.

"You were released from the hospital when you were sleeping, but you have to stay in bed for a couple days still," I told him.

"I'm all for that," Jirou laughed.


	2. Chapter 2: Shishido and Choutaroh

Dabble About Shishido and Choutaroh

_A/n: This is the other part of the bet my sister and I made. I also wrote a dabble about Jirou. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

**Shishido's P.O.V **

Choutaroh and I were playing the Wii. We were playing a Tennis match on Wii Sports. 5-6 was the score.

"Your going down!" I smiled.

"Whatever." Choutaroh pressed the home button. "How about we make it a bet? If I win you have to… screw me. What do you want if you win?"

"Do my laundry and clean my dorm." I laughed.

"Okay." Choutaroh agreed.

They game when on for ever. But in the end I won. So Choutaroh cleaned my dorm and did my laundry.

"We can do what you wanted to do too," I told him.

"Got it!" Choutaroh said taking his shirt off.


	3. Chapter 3:Inui

Inui Dabble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Of Tennis**

**Inui's P.O.V **

I pushed up my glasses and tightened my grip on my Tennis Racket. I was playing a for fun match against Fuji. Fuji was jumping everywhere saying. "Ryoma, Ryoma, I want to see my Ryoma!" Fuji had to serve first too.

"Will you just serve already?" I asked.

"I guess," He sighed.

Fuji served, and when I hit it back he used, (Special Move). He scored.

In the end I won and Fuji walked away sadly.


	4. Chapter 4: Ryoma

Ryoma Dabble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis ****L **

Ryoma and Fuji were on a 'date'. They were at Big Boy. Even though it wasn't really a date. After all, Yuki, Jirou, Akaya, Atobe, Oishi, Sanada, and Eiji, were there too. Fuji and Ryoma were sitting at there own table while everyone else was sitting at one across from them. Fuji and Ryoma felt embarrassed. All you could here was everyone else.

"Ryo, I'm sorry, _they _weren't suppose to come." Fuji apologized.

"It's okay Fuji, at least I get to see you," Ryoma smiled.

Fuji smiled, "You're a great boyfriend."

"I know," Ryoma laughed.

Ryoma and Fuji snuck out while nobody were paying attention.


	5. Chapter 5: Marui!

Marui Dabble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis **

Marui popped bubble of green apple bubble gum. He took it of and stuck it to Niou's forehead.

"BYE! I have to go meet Yuki." Marui said.

"Your in trouble…." Niou laughed taking the gum off his forehead.

"YUKI! I'm here!" Marui yelled walking into Yuki's room.

"Good, now tell me about your life." Yuki said.

"Okay? I have a boyfriend, Niou. I play Tennis, I go to Rikkai Dai academy. Uh… I have lots of friends. I play with my hair at least 15 times a day. What else is there to tell?" Marui said and Asked.

"Nothing, just wondering you can go now." Yuki smiled.

"Okay," Marui said, walking out of the door.


	6. Chapter 6: Eiji

Eiji was watching Oishi on the other side of the room. Eiji had the biggest crush on Oishi but he didn't want anyone o know he was gay like everyone else on their team. I mean Ryoma and Fuji, Tezuka and Taki, Inui and Yanagi. The only for sure straight one on hat team was Taka. No one knew if Oishi was straight because he never looked like he had a crush on anyone but Eiji definitely wasn't straight. He use to like Ryoma, and now he loves Oishi.

Eiji slurped the rest of his pop and saw Oishi walking over towards him. Oishi used to be talking to Tezuka but now Tezuka was pushing him towards Eiji. Eiji heard Tezuka say, "Go now."

When Oishi finally made it to Eiji's table he looked down at Eiji and said, "Eiji, I really like you and Tezuka is making me say it to your face instead of me keeping it all inside."

Eiji blushed and whispered, "Oishi." Oishi was walking back towards Tezuka when Eiji screamed, "I REALLY LIKE YOU TOO!" Oishi tuned around and looked at him, "Really?" He asked.

"Yes Oishi," Eiji said walking towards him. Eiji grabbed his hand and ordered a slushie for them to share.


	7. Chapter 7: SHishido and Chouratoh Again

Silver Pair Dabble

_Luna: there will be repeats of some people._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**Choutaroh's P.O.V**

I was laying in Shishido's lap with his arms around me. our hands were clasped together and Shishido kissed my head.

"Shi-chan?" I asked.

"What Taroh?" he replied.

"Will u carry me 2 the bathroom?" "I guess, but you have to let me up," he sighed.

When we got 2 the bathroom Shishido set me down.

"Shi-Chan will you start my bath water?" I asked.

Shishido turned on the water and asked, "Anything else?"

"Yeah 1more thing…"

" What's that?" "Get in with me," I smiled

"I'll do that!" Shishido said, taking his shirt off.


	8. Chapter 8: Zaizen

P.o.T Dabble

A/n: Now. We have a Zaizen Dabble. Zaizen and Kenya have a little girl named Chika. Chika's bestfriend is, Syaoran. Syaoran is one of my friends characters in her story. Please Check it out, the name of the story is Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future by Animecat1980.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Of Tennis (or Syaoran).**

**Zaizen's P.O.V**

Why does my child have to be such a trouble maker? I had to follow Chika all around school today, while Kenya stayed at home with the other 2 kids. Her and her bestfriend, Syaoran, had gotten caught when they Tried tee pee the School in the middle of the night.

"Chika what class next?" I asked her.

"Science." She answered.

Science was really boring. Having nothing to do and not seeing Kenya for 8 hours! Oh how boring this was. I'm already limping around the school having to be the uke and all. Well anyway, in science my loving Chika was learning about the 3 main types of rocks. Igneous, Metamorphic and Sedimentary. I'm just glad Chika is our only trouble Maker. You have Chika who is 11. Kei who is 7 and Yuki who is 4. Kei is a Straight A student. Yuki isn't in school. And Chika barely passes.

At the end of the day I drove Chika home and went upstairs to see Kenya and Yuki. Yuki was sleeping next to Kenya.

"Your home." Kenya Smiled.

"yeah." I replied, "When are we going to tell the kids about the baby?"

"At dinner," Kenya said.

"Ok.." I sighed. We were having another girl. I just hope Chika doesn't teach the poor girl anything. If she did we would be in trouble. I really dont want another Chika.

Just as Kenya said we todl the kids about Sakura, (that's what were naming her).


End file.
